This invention relates in general to fishing lures and deals more particularly with an improved luminescent top water plug.
The general aim of the present invention is to provide an improved environmentally safe illuminated plug employing a replaceable chemiluminscent light source and which is particularly adapted for salt water casting to attract blue fish, striped bass, tuna and other fish which feed at or near the water surface.